


Deux Grandes Soeurs

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Big Sisters, Camilla is paranoïac, Gen, Hinoka doesn't care, Other, Quiproquo, Sisters fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Camilla était perturbée: Kamui l'évitait depuis quelques temps, et passait beaucoup de temps avec Hinoka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Amitié, Crack
> 
> Couple: Pas vraiment
> 
> Personnages: Camilla, Hinoka, Kamui
> 
> Monde: Révélations (même si Camilla et hinoka pourraient devenir amies dans Héritage, Révélations instaure un climat plus paisible)
> 
> Note: Un peu inspiré d'un comic sur FF4: The After Years

Camilla reposa la tasse de thé sur la petite table, jetant un coup d'oeil à Hinoka qui brodait (ou tentait de le faire correctement). Les cheveux de la future reine de Nohr étaient un peu plus longs que durant le combat contre Anankos.

La princesse de Nohr, future reine de Hoshido, savait très bien pourquoi son homologue de Hoshido avait les cheveux courts. Elle les avait coupé quand elle avait embrassé la carrière militaire dans le seule but de sauver Kamui.

Renoncer à sa féminité pour sa sœur.

Camilla comprenait, elle aurait été prête à tout pour sa cadette aussi, même si la nature avait été bien plus généreuse avec elle qu'avec la rousse. Cependant malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait un problème depuis quelques semaines. Un soucis qui augmentait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas la faute de sa future belle-soeur, mais elle se sentait-elle-même perdu, ne sachant que faire;

"Hum."

L'autre princesse lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Tu as un problème?

\- ...Kamui...m'évite depuis quelques temps."

Que ces mots étaient douloureux.

Hinoka haussa un sourcil "Comment ça?

\- Elle est froide depuis peu."

Sa soeur avait forcement un soucis, un problème. Elle ne pouvait **pas** s'éloigner d'elle sans raison. _Sa petite soeur était si douce et si innocente_. Elle devait forcement être dans une situation difficile pour la repousser!

"Quand je lui demande quelque chose, soit elle ne me réponds pas. Ou alors elle est juste...distante."

Pendant un instant, Hinoka se demanda ce que Camilla pouvait bien demander à leur soeur pour la faire réagir comme ça. Elle savait que la femme à ses côtés était parfois étouffante ou traitait Kamui, Léo et Elise comme des bébés.

"Tu penses que Kamui pourrait être dans sa phase rebelle?" S'alarma Camilla, soudain effrayé à l'idée que sa précieuse soeur qui avait toujours été sage et douce deviennent désobéissante et froide.

La rousse continua son ouvrage "Peut-être

\- Hinoka tu n'écoutes pas.

\- Si si."

Camilla fronça les sourcils "J'y pense depuis que nous avons vaincu Anankos mais..."

Des souvenirs de sa sœur, joyeuse, souriante et enthousiaste lui parvinrent. Des mots adressés à elle, à Xander, à Léo ou à Elise.

_"Hinoka est super quand elle combat non?"_

_"Tu as vu la lance de Hinoka? Elle s'appelle Lune Noire."_

_"Hinoka m'a fait volé sur son pégase aujourd'hui."_

_"Hinoka m'a offert un superbe Kimono."_

_"Tu as vu le beau pégase que Hinoka m'a donné?"_

_"Camilla, je crois que je me rappelle de Hinoka quand nous étions petites, avant mon enlèvement!"_

Si les trois autres s'amusaient de cette attitude, Camilla sentait que...Kamui s'éloignait d'elle. Cette impression était douloureuse. Et Kamui n'appréciait pas non plus quand elle allait trop loin dans ses taquineries.

_**Kamui préférait Hinoka?** _

"Maintenant que j'y pense...chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me parler récemment, c'est toujours pour parler de toi.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne me connaît plus bien, toi elle...

\- Elle ne vient même plus me demander conseils!" Elle serra le poing "Je suis prête à tout pour elle, je l'aime tellement! Je veux juste passer du temps avec elle, manger avec elle, lui préparer des petits plats, prendre un bain avec elle, la couvrir de cadeaux...l'embrasser sur le front quand elle est couchée..."

Elle ne vit pas que Hinoka se prenait la tête dans les mains, comprenant le problème. _Kamui n'était pas froide envers Camilla, elle ne voulait juste plus être traitée comme un bébé! Donc elle s'éloignait d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus être couvée._

"Je pense que tu devrais accepter la distance qu'elle t'impose pour le moment, si tu la force, elle se se braquer."

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Camilla "Ca t'arrange bien en fait hein?

\- Je te demande pardon?"

La guerrière renversa sa future belle-soeur sur le canapé "Ca t'amuse qu'elle me traite si froidement quand elle est toute affectueuse avec toi hein?

\- Camilla! tu est trop près, TROP PRES!" Le rouge lui monta aux joues, sentant la poitrine généreuse de son amie contre la sienne. _N'avait-elle aucun respect des frontières personnelles? Franchement faire un tel cirque pour pas grand chose._

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit "Hinoka, j'ai fini d'étriller le pégase que tu m'as offert, peut-on aller pratiquer le vol et le combat aérien main..."

Kamui se figea en voyant Camilla maintenant Hinoka sous elle dans le canapé. Elle cligna des yeux. Puis sa voix s'éleva, descendant de plus en plus dans les graves jusqu'à devenir un sourd grondement.

"Camilla, lâche Hinoka immédiatement!"

Sa dracopierre se mit à luire.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je t'évites ces derniers temps que tu dois te venger sur elle...

\- KAMUI NON, ARRÊTE NE TE TRANSFORME PAS, C'EST UN MALENTENDU"


End file.
